


Pandora's Box

by Momus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android, Angst, Blowjobs, Cumshot, Drama, Edging, Facials, Gender Neutral, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Soft restraints, abuse-mention, alcohol-mention, death-mention, dirtytalk, drug-mention, light sub-dom, multi-chapter, reader - Freeform, sexual abuse-mention, soft-dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: You are a Lieutenant with the Detroit Police Department, working with Connor to solve the case of deviant androids.  You are in your mid-thirties, single as ever, living your worst life with an even worse attitude to go with it.  It's been a while since you had good sex and the frustration is beginning to affect your work.  Connor, your ever-faithful friend, just happens to take notice...





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a Tuesday and, thanks to the blackout curtains you recently purchased, you couldn’t give two fucks.  Your alcohol-deprived brain starts to buzz to life, however, and with it, some other parts of you start to buzz, too.  You’re half-asleep, but your hand slowly finds its way down the front of your pants and you groan from the back pain when you roll over to lie flat. 

“Ohh…fuck yeah.”

The empty room fills with the sound of your soft sighs and heavy breathing as you rub yourself.  It’s a bit dry so you quickly lick your fingers to moisten the situation down below.  It is getting hot under the covers and you kick them off yourself, exposing your fully naked body minus the underwear that has been pushed down to your thighs.

“Haah…nnn…”

Your orgasm is building, you can feel it deep in your groin and straight down to your fucking toes whenever you hit a good spot.  This has pretty much become your daily routine, so you know exactly where to stroke and for how long before that delicious high hits you like a---

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_ **

“Lieutenant!”

The sound of Connor’s voice rings through your mostly-empty apartment and your hand stops immediately.  You grind your teeth and curse under your breath.  Maybe if you ignore him, he will just go away; your hand starts to jerk yourself again.

“Lieutenant!  I know you are in there!  I can hear you breathing!”

Your tongue sticks out from your mouth as you mock the sound of his voice.

“ ’I know you’re in there, I can hear you breathing.’  Give me a fucking break.”

You pull your underwear up before rolling out of bed with a pained grunt and throw on the nearest shirt lying nearby.  Your smoky gray cat, Ash, rises from her spot on your dirty laundry and stretches along with you, chirping happily when you walk towards the kitchen.  When you turn away from it and head towards the door, she follows you with light footsteps.

You pull the door open to see Connor in his crisp android uniform and perfectly combed hair waiting for you, expressionless as always.

“Do you know what fucking time it is?”  You ask as if you had any clue.

“It is one P.M., Lieutenant.  I waited for you at the office all morning.”

“Why?”

“To continue work on our case.  There has been another death involving a deviant and I think we should head over quickly while it’s still hot.”

You’re about to talk back, but Ash meows loudly while rubbing against your bare leg, pulling your attention from Connor.  It’s then you realize she hasn’t eaten all morning and a pang of guilt hits your stomach.

“Yeah, fine.  Come in.  Just give me a few minutes to clean up.”

He obediently enters your shabby place and you close the door behind him.  You give Ash food, fresh water, and start up a cup of coffee for your thermos before disappearing into your room to shower and dress for the day.  You don’t give Connor instructions to do anything, but he is some new fancy prototype, right?  He’ll survive.

\------

A half-hour later you are pulling up to the scene; a run-down apartment with cracked front windows.  You have had your coffee and even a fresh bagel from your favourite bakery, you’re practically a new person when you step out of your car and head up the first flight of stairs to the second floor.

Except your body is still burning inside from the heat you created earlier that morning.  The entire drive over, images of hard dicks, blowjobs, forceful groping, and all other kinds of raunchy debauchery filled your mind, driving your lust even higher until you were grinding your flat molars together from the frustration. 

“Afternoon, Lieutenant.”  Greets an officer. “Awful mess we got here.”

You nod to him and he leads you into the living room to debrief you.  Around 12:17 pm, a neighbour called the police to report a baby had been crying non-stop all morning.  When police arrived to investigate, they found the victim dead on the couch – a 24-year-old female with a long history of drug abuse and prostitution – and a baby in a playpen in the bedroom, naked except for a full diaper and screaming.  She had been dead for more than 6 hours.

You look to see there is an officer nearby holding the small toddler in her lap, sniffling and sucking on its thumb to soothe itself while the officer gently bounces it in her lap.

“Why is the kid still here?”  You ask.

“We’re waiting on CPS to bring a car seat so we can take it to the hospital.” The officer says.

“The mother didn’t have one?”

He shakes his head.  “There was no stroller, no formula…the kid’s had it rough.”

Forensic officers are photographing the body.  The victim is severely malnourished, you can see her collarbones from the sunken skin that seems to barely cling to her bones.  Her arms and feet are littered with track marks, her teeth are diseased from meth use, and her scraggly brown hair is tied into a bun.  There is drug paraphernalia all over the table in front of the couch where the body is, including used syringes.

Connor steps in and begins analyzing the scene.  He can be an annoying fuck at times, but you can’t deny having an android around to do most of the analyzing for you is handy; most of this would have to be sent off to the lab for analyzing which can take hours to days.  With an android, it’s all done on the spot.

“This was the syringe the victim last used.  The fingerprints are fresh, but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t see a print on the usual spots where there should be, like on the end of the plunger.  In fact, there aren’t any prints at all.”

When you look at the victim you notice her hands are deformed – her fingers are flexed inward, her knuckles white.  With further investigation into her limited history, you find out she had lupus, an autoimmune disorder that isn’t seen often any more thanks to medical advances.  Though not often, it can cause deformities in the joints.

“With her hands like that, she wouldn’t be able to inject herself,”  Connor states as he is kneeling next to the couch to inspect her hands.

“She had an android around that was registered to her mother – her mother died a few months ago, so she most likely just took it on.”  The officer states, bringing up a photo of said android.

“So…she had the android injecting her drugs for her?  Fuck.”  There is a sour taste on your tongue.

You can feel a low thrum in the base of your skull – your hangover is starting to make its way back.  Drug cases always rubbed you the wrong way, especially when there was a kid involved.  To make matters worse, the toddler begins a low cry and the officer holding him starts to hum a lullaby in hopes of calming him down.  Your ears ring when at the sound of his desperate cry and you try your best to tough it out and not show how badly you want to muffle the damn thing.

“Ok so she’s on the couch, the android is injecting her, the baby is screaming.  Then what?  Android decides to give her too much?  Why would it purposely overdose her?”

The kid is crying more and the officer is desperately trying to calm it down.  You shove your tongue into your cheek and turn your focus onto the coffee table thinking it will provide some clues. Meanwhile, Connor has disappeared somewhere and emerges from the bedroom a few minutes later.

“There was a note left in the playpen, along with some formula and diapers.”  Says the officer.  “The note read: ‘Please find me a good family’.  We checked the nearest convenience store.  The clerk said they saw the android come in and leave without buying anything, so it probably stole the items.”

“Any signs of abuse on the toddler?”  You ask.

The officer makes a disgusted noise.

“Plenty.”

Your headache worsens.  Connor is analyzing the toddler and starts reporting his findings.

“There are fibres in its nose.  The mother may have been suffocating it when it screams to put it to sleep, but not enough to kill it.”

“Fucking piece of shit.”  You look down at the body on the couch and your lips curl.  He keeps reading off his findings and your head is throbbing painfully; you wonder how the kid could have survived so much for so long.  It is still screaming, and Connor doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest, but your ears ache from the pain of the shrill cry.

“Bruises on the arms, maybe dangling it?  And cigarette burns on the—“

“FUCK!  Shut it already!  Get that kid to the fucking hospital for fuck’s sakes!”

You stomp out of the apartment in a hurry, ignoring the stares from the other workers.  You are fuming while you hurry down the stairs and out the back into the secluded alley and reach into your coat pocket for a cigarette and lighter.  Your fingers are trembling from the rage that is coursing through you and you curse the entire time while trying to light your stub of a cigarette.  It isn’t until you feel the smoke fill your lungs that your pulse starts to relax and your headache subsides, so you lean against the cold brick wall. 

So much for quitting.  Again.

“Lieutenant?” 

You sigh when you hear Connor’s voice, but don’t respond.  He comes around the corner and stops right in front of you.

“Lieutenant, you seem frustrated.”

“No shit.”  Another drag from the cigarette, then you blow the smoke up into the air. 

“Is it the case?”

You think back on the abused toddler crying upstairs knowing it’s going to be fed into the system and suffer years of foster family after foster family, exactly what you went through, and you take another drag.  But somehow, in the mix of all this, there is still that annoying ache in your groin, and you pulse down below when you think how nice it would be for a stranger to come right now and fuck you senseless against the wall.  You ponder what a psychologist would say if you divulged that information.

“Yeah, Connor.  It’s the case.”

He is silent for a moment; you don’t see it, but his LED is spinning yellow as he analyzes your body.

“Can I discuss something personal with you?”

You wave your hand in consent.

“I noticed this whole time your internal temperature is higher than normal, but you do not look feverish.  I turned on my thermal vision and all your heat is in your pelvic area.  I think you are aroused.”

He asks right when you inhale and the shock from his question makes you cough uncontrollably. 

“What the hell!?” 

His expression is the same as ever, completely unfazed by his question.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

“When I first arrived at your apartment I could hear you moaning from your bedroom.  That is how I knew you were home.”

“Shut up!  Just shut it, Connor! God!”

“Lieutenant, if you are sexually frustrated—“

“HUSH, I said!!”  You quickly look around the corner to see if anyone is nearby, but you two are alone.  “Yes, okay?!  I’m pent up.  It’s been a long time since I…you know.  Like that’s any of your fucking business, but since you’re being such a nosy little bitch.”

You throw your spent cigarette onto the ground and stomp it out.

“This conversation is over, let’s go back—ack!”

You move so fast you don’t register what has happened until it’s done.  Connor’s hands are on your shoulders and he is impossibly close to you, using his weight to press you against the hard, brick wall.  His LED is yellow and his expression is that same, unnerving, emotionless look when he peers into your eyes.

“Connor! Get off me!”

“I can feel your pulse.  Your heart rate spiked.”

“Because you scared me, dumbass!  Get off!”

You struggle against him, but he keeps still.  You try to ignore the increased pulsing in your groin as his weight keeps you pinned against the wall.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to do that.  I think you like this, Lieutenant.”

Suddenly, you stop.  You look into his glassy eyes and swallow hard. 

“No.  I don’t.”

“You are lying.  I don’t even have to use my thermal vision to see that you’re aroused.  If I put my leg here – “

Then, his thigh arches and presses to your groin. You inhale deeply through your nose.

“—I can feel the heat down there.”

Ohhh…ohh that feels good.  Your brain is telling you to grind down against that hard leg, but you resist.

“Fuck you.  You don’t know shit about me OR what I like!”

“Oh, but I do.”  He says and your arousal turns to curiosity.

“How?  How the fuck would you know?”

And there it is – a slight falter in his face.  You don’t know if it’s a twitch in his eye or his lips, but you detect a minute change and he pauses.  A familiar aura surrounds you, one that is like when Ash ends up destroying something and you have yet to find out what exactly.

“Connor…what did you do?”  You ask sternly.  He still has you pinned against the wall and doesn’t move.

“Tell me!  That’s an order!”

“While I waited for you at your apartment, I wanted to learn more about you, but there wasn’t much information in your apartment.  So, I went onto your laptop and into your browser history.”

Your face goes pale.  The night before you had been looking at all sorts of porn from throat-fucking videos to graphic webcomics and much, much more.  He probably downloaded every single fucking thing just so he could “know you better”.

“You little shit.”  You say with the most poison in your voice as you can muster.

“Lieutenant, I did not mean to invade such a personal part of your life.  But now I can help you!”

“You can’t do shit, Connor!”

“But I can!  Listen to me,” he releases your shoulder, bringing his hand to gently stroke the back of his knuckles along your cheek.  Your breath catches in your throat from the gentle touch -- did he learn that from your browser history?

“I have said this before.  I can be anything you need me to be.  A partner, a drinking buddy…or a sexual partner.  Whatever it takes to help you so we can focus on this case.”

His hand is off you, you could probably push him off and run.  In fact, you should.  But your feet are planted on the ground, burning horribly as you scream at yourself to leave. 

_This is fucked up! This is wrong! You can’t fuck an android – no, you can’t fuck Connor!_

You swallow hard again. You can’t seem to find your voice, but Connor speaks for you.

“I’m going to continue.  If you don’t want this, all you have to say is ‘stop’.  Understand?”

You manage a curt nod and Connor smiles.

“I’ll take good care of you.”

Then, your world and everything you thought you knew comes crashing down around you as Connor’s hand ghosts into your thick hair while his face moves in closer.  Your lips touch and the breath you had been holding this whole time leaves your mouth like a gentle sigh as you open and let his tongue slip inside.

It’s perfect, just like a human’s.  It isn’t too wet or too dry, his lips move seamlessly with yours and there is no awkward clacking of teeth as you try to figure out who is going where.  He moves just as he should with you like he knows exactly how you like to kiss.  Your hands shake when they rise to his arms and slide along his suit jacket to his shoulders; it’s then you notice he feels quite muscular under all those layers of clothing and you wonder just how he looks when he is naked.  Does he even get naked?  Or does he sleep in his suit?

Wait, do androids sleep?

Your thoughts are broken when his thigh pushes up against your groin again.  You shamelessly moan into your kiss and grind down against him.

“Fuck.”  You whisper against his lips and grind down again.

God that feels so good, you can’t focus on kissing anymore and you bury your face in his shoulder.  He keeps you pressed against the wall and his weight is so comforting, supporting you while you ride along his thigh, knowing you’re soaking your underwear with pre-cum, but you couldn’t care less.  You’re nearly thirty-five but here you are in a back alley, dry-humping some guy’s thigh like some high-school virgin getting off for the first time.

“Fuck…that’s it. Unnh!”

It’s getting better and you push harder, slide faster.  The pressure is so good against you and your toes tingle from the pleasure blossoming out within you.  You’re going to cum like this, humping an android’s leg, and you couldn’t be fucking happier.

But then the pressure is gone when Connor pulls his leg away and you whimper desperately.

“Wha—why?”

“Orgasm denial seems to be prevalent in all the pornographic media you enjoy.”

When you look up at him, he has a sly smile and he winks at you.  Of course, he fucking would.

“Fuck you.”

“Has anyone ever told you, you are so cute when you’re desperate, Lieutenant?”

Your cheeks are hot, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger, and you shake your head.  He gently grips your chin with his thumb and knuckle and then leans forward for a slow, steamy kiss. 

He kisses so well.  There’s no fucking way he learned that just from your browser history.

“As much as I would love to see you cum just from my leg, I know there is something more you want.”

Your body buzzes with excitement and now your hole is clenching when you think of taking his cock deep inside you.  He brings his fingers to your mouth and you obediently open for him so you can suck back on those fingers, the very fingers he has licked many times in the past when he is analyzing weird –

Wait a second.

“Y-your fingers are clean, right?  I don’t want to get something weird from them.”

“Of course.   I would never put your health at risk like that.”  He actually sounds offended by the idea.

“Right. Okay.”

Your paranoia relents and you happily take the fingers in, swirling your tongue around them to get your saliva going before sucking all the way down to the base to perfectly coat them.

“That’s it.  You are so good for me.”  He says in the smoothest tone and your knees go weak.  What in god’s name has he learned from all that pornography?

“Undo your pants for me.”

He doesn’t need to ask you twice.  Your hands are a flurry of motion as you unbuckle your belt; when they are loose, his fingers leave your mouth and dip down the front of your pants.  You feel his fingertips dip into the wet cum that has gathered and you shiver, watching as he brings those shimmering fingers to his mouth and his tongue dips out just enough to taste you.  His LED is spinning yellow again, he is analyzing your cum – there is something strangely sexy about that and you bite your lower lip.

“Is it good?”

His eyes raise to meet yours and his LED returns to its usual pale blue.

“I have never tasted cum before, but I can say yours is perfectly sweet.”

Then he does something you weren’t expecting (as if somehow anything in this situation is to be expected).  His free hand gently grips your hair and tilts you sideways, exposing your neck.  He leans forward with his tongue out and you feel it slide up along your pulse, right up to your lobe where it curls up and away before he whispers,

“I would love to taste more of you someday.”

Your hands grab handfuls of his suit jacket and you pull on it desperately, bringing him closer and writhing your hips from the painful desire that burns inside them.

“Connor, for god’s sake, fuck me. PLEASE!”

What follows is a rush of movement.  His fingers have dried so he rewets them with a loud suck, then dives them into your pants and right to your entrance.  He inserts one finger, eliciting a long, drawn-out, guttural groan as your body takes it in.  You aren’t one to fancy dildos, so it has been over a year since you felt anything penetrate you and the burn of the stretch is so deliciously painful.  He has his forearm against the wall above you and your arms are wrapped around him, clutching at his back while he experimentally thrusts his finger gently inside you.  It isn’t long before you’re begging for a second finger, then a third, and he happily gives it to you.  He kisses behind your ear, your temple, your neck – anywhere his lips can reach while keeping his ear next to your mouth so he can hear all the sweet sounds that leave you.

“Are you ready for me?”  He asks lowly.

“Yes!  Fuck yes I’m ready!”  You say breathlessly.

His fingers leave you and while he slowly and deliberately unfastens his pants, you hurriedly rush to get your pants down before practically climbing him.  He hooks each arm under your legs and lifts you up so you can lock your ankles behind him.  His hands are on your bare ass and your arms are around his neck, bringing you two close again so you share a wet, passionate kiss.

You feel something wet slide against your slick entrance and shiver.  You’re about to be fucked by android dick and you wonder how it’s going to feel.  Will it feel as hard as a human’s?  Is there a level of hardness that has been programmed in already?  Or do they just shoot up on command at max strength?  Then you wonder who it is at CyberLife that has the responsibility of programming dick hardness; furthermore, who is the designer that gets to design the genitalia of androids?

“You’re distracted.”  He suddenly says and you snap out of your thoughts.

“Sorry.  I was thinking—“

“I don’t care.” He says rather abruptly, and you shut your mouth.

“When you’re with me, you should only be thinking about me.”

His hands clench on your ass, enough to cause some minor pain that has you grimacing.

“I’m sorry, Connor, I swear it’s not you.  My mind just—“

He ignores you completely and brings you down onto his cock, entering you without any hesitation.  He watches your expression break when your jaw drops and your head tilts back as the perfectly textured designer dick enters your body. 

“Ohhh ff—uck!”

You can feel every inch of him slide inside you, rubbing you so well and even grazing against the most sensitive part inside.  When he is fully encased by you, he speaks.

“Do I have your attention now, Lieutenant?”

Holy fuck!  He might be an airhead at times, but he sure as hell did his studying!  You swallow dryly and nod. 

“Yes…yes, Connor. I’m sorry.”

“You will make it up to me, won’t you?”  He asks it in a way where it isn’t a question, rather a statement, so you nod in reply.

He smiles coyly again.  “Good.  Now say my name.”

At that moment, you feel him pull out of you before thrusting back in gently so you can feel all of him properly.

“A-ah!  Connor!”

“That’s it, just like that.  Again.”

He pulls back and thrusts forward, this time with more force, making your body jolt in his grip.

“Connor!  Connor!”

He hums with a smile.  “That’s perfect.  Don’t stop.”

His nose nuzzles behind your ear and he fucks you at a pleasurable hard, but steady pace.  His hands keep you steady, so all you have to do is enjoy the ride.

And what a fucking ride it is.

His hips keep up the pace easily and when you beg for him to go faster, he does without even breaking a sweat.  You can feel the head of his cock hitting your innermost part and your eyes roll back from the feel of him filling you up entirely, just like you imagined every morning during your routine. 

“Oh, it feels good.  It feels so fucking good.”  You mutter and Connor hums in response.

His shaft is rubbing along your sensitive spot so well you can feel your orgasm bubbling wildly from the pleasure.  Your hips are slapping together, your ass is even starting to hurt from how hard the impact is and you throb knowing there are going to be red marks left behind. 

There is an intense, sudden spike in pleasure from the repeated stroking of your G-spot and your shoulder tremble.  Were you really going to cum this early?  It feels like you just started, but that undeniable electricity you have felt many times before is starting to rear its head, so you shut your eyes tight and hold Connor close to you.

“Connor.  Connor, I’m cumming.  Oh, fuck I’m – I’m gonna cum!”

He is nuzzling you again and you bite your tongue, pulling him impossibly close; he starts fucking you like some professional pornstar with his hips slapping against you from the speed and you all but cry his name through gritted teeth as you cum.

He shakes when he exhales next to your ear.

“I can feel you tightening around me.  It’s…amazing.”

You realize he has never had sex before.  He probably hasn’t even thought about it before today, why would he?  Does this even feel good for him?  Can androids feel good from sex?  Your overactive brain is sorting through all kinds of questions, ones that you absolutely must know the answers to otherwise you will be awake all night pondering them.

You pull away from his shoulder and look at him; you know for a fact your face is wrecked and probably red from exertion, but you simply must know what kind of face he has right now.  When you look at him, his face is as unchanged as ever.  There is a moment of pause as you two inspect each other, and then his expression breaks when he bears the happiest boy scout smile he has ever cracked.

“How did I do, Lieutenant?  Was I satisfactory?”

Jesus Christ.  You just had sex with Connor.  Reality is beginning to seep into your brain and you tear your eyes away.

“Yeah, you did awesome, kid.”

Ugh, wrong choice of words.  Your tongue seems to recoil when the word leaves your mouth.  You motion to be let down and Connor gently helps you to your feet then passes you your pants, waiting patiently for you to dress.  While you are standing there doing up your belt buckle, you notice he still has his limp dick out.

“Connor, put your damn dick away, idiot.”

“Yes, of course.”

He takes his time to tuck himself back inside before doing up his pants.  You wonder if his dick just hangs there normally, or does it tuck away like a dog’s?  You have seen androids “naked” before and there is usually nothing around the groin area, so where does it go?  Do they even have a set of balls that get tucked away, too, or do they just hang there? 

“Connor…” You start hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Did…did that feel good for you?”

He takes a moment to think about his answer.

“I cannot feel satisfaction.  It did not feel good, but it did not feel bad, either.”

Hmm…you’re not really feeling good about this.

“But can it feel good?  Like…can androids orgasm like humans do?”

“I believe so.  Sex androids are programmed to simulate orgasm from repeated penetration or stimulation.”

“So…could you feel good from sex?”

His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“I do not understand.  Why would I need to experience satisfaction if you are the one that requires it?”

And there was the regular, robotic old Connor you’re used to.  This wasn’t going to be easy.

“We can discuss that later.  Right now, all I want to know is you don’t regret what just happened here.” 

“Lieutenant, I do not feel regret.  You needed stimulation to alleviate your sexual frustration so you can focus on our case, and as your partner, I did what was needed to help.”

“Right…okay.”

What the hell have you done?  You look at Connor for a moment; the one standing in front of you now is so vastly different from the one who had you pinned against the wall just moments before.

_“I would love to taste more of you someday.”_

A warm chill runs up your spine.  Yup, this was a thing.  You have gone ahead and opened a whole Pandora’s box of shit and now it was up to you to repack it.

“We should go back inside.  There is still evidence to look over.”

“Right, let’s go.”  You start down the alley with Connor hot on your heels, only to stop when a thought pops into your head.  You turn around, index finger up and pointed right at Connor’s nose.

“Connor, don’t you _dare_ tell anyone about this, understand?  Nobody can know what happened here, not the Chief, not Gavin – _nobody!_ ”

He nods curtly.  “Of course.  I will keep it our little secret.”

A flash of his other side peeks through when he smiles and winks at you and your heart thrums wildly in your chest.

What a fucking mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some serious TW in this chapter including implied sexual child abuse & implied physical child abuse. 
> 
> *Benny Benassi - Satisfaction plays in the background*  
> SO, since so many people wanted more of my soft dom Connor and OC, I decided to turn this into a series. I have a rough outline planned, but shit could change. Might be long? Might be short? I'm kind of taking it slow. HOWEVER, if you want to see more of my sweet Dom baby, I created a RP account on twitter SPECIFICALLY for dominant Connor. Feel free to follow me @RkConnorDom for lots of horny Connor nonsense <3 <3
> 
> If you also wouldn't mind leaving a kudos or comment, I'd absolutely adore you! Thank you all for your support & I'll see you in the next chapter!

The next morning was the first time you had a break in routine.  You felt rested and there wasn’t that usual thrum of pleasure in your groin that usually roused you from your slumber.  When you roll over to look at your phone, the screen reads 8:30 a.m.  You know it’s too damn early to be awake, but when you try to sleep longer, you find yourself tossing and turning most of the time.  With no other choice, you get out of bed, tend to your morning routine, and head out to work, arriving at a respectable 9:15 a.m. 

What in god’s name has happened to you?

“Good morning, Lieutenant!”  Connor says happily from his desk, bearing the widest smile possible.

“Mornin’, Connor.  Did anyone make coffee?”

“It’s old.  Would you like me to go make a fresh pot?”

“Please.”

He rises from his chair and heads to the lounge.  Your life might be in shambles after what happened the day before, but at least Connor is the same as always.  Your eyes follow him, and you see Gavin coming out from the lounge, utter some sort of mockery to Connor, and purposely bump his shoulder before laughing.  Connor pauses and watches him walk away; it’s then, you see the small change in him.  You can’t see his LED from this side, but you know he is thinking about something as he watches Gavin walk away.  After a few seconds, he turns back to his duty of making fresh coffee.

There was something there, something only you have witnessed and your body bristles when you realize the “other Connor” just peeked through, even if for a moment.

* * *

It isn’t long before you both head out to investigate a new lead; a child was reported missing this morning from a foster home and with no fingerprints or other DNA on the scene, you suspect your missing android is involved.  You pull up into a quiet suburban neighbourhood, the kind that doesn’t see this type of police activity often, and neighbours line the border of the crime scene with fake concern.  When you step out of your car with Connor, all eyes are on him – they probably haven’t seen an android cop, either.

The front lawn is neatly trimmed with some meticulous landscaping done to show off the pathway of flowers towards the front door, and inside, the home is just as impressive.  The couple, a woman and man, are seated on the beige leather couch in the living room, both of whom are clearly distressed while an officer comforts them. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Campbell?  It’s good to meet you.”  You say as professionally as possible.

“Lieutenant, hello.  We heard you were coming.”

Connor comes into view behind you and their eyes shift.

“An android?”  Mrs. Campbell asks.

“Hello, my name is Connor.  I am a new prototype of android designed to help with police investigations involving deviant androids.”

The woman seems visibly nervous and shifts on the couch.  You decide to prod her.

“Is there a problem, ma’am?”

“N-no.  I’ve just never seen an android cop before.”

“Connor has been very helpful so far; I can assure you he will help us find your missing child.  Speaking of, let’s go over those details, shall we?”

“We have already explained what happened many times.”  The husband says anxiously.  “Can’t you hear it from someone else for once?”

“I have been briefed on the situation, but I’d still like to hear it from you two in case details were missed in the briefing.  So, if you please.”

The couple exchange glances and start from the beginning.  They put the children to bed – five in total, all ranging in ages from two to twelve and who are currently out in the backyard with a couple of officers – around ten at night.  The oldest usually stays up reading but is asleep by eleven.  He sleeps with the two youngest, the two- and four-year-old, while the eight- and nine-year-old sleep in their own room, all on the second floor.  By eight a.m. when the four-year-old usually wakes up, she woke up the oldest who came running into the parents’ room saying the youngest was gone.  The foster mother called the police while the husband searched in-and-around the house. 

Connor left sometime during the conversation to do his own investigation.  When he reconvenes with you, he confirms the lack of DNA other than those in the household, as well as deep impressions of footprints below the window of the bedroom.  With no possible way for a human to safely climb to the window and climb down with a child in their arms, the only answer could be an android. 

“It could be the android from the previous home considering the youngest child missing is close to the age of the other.”  He says as quietly as possible to you, but the parents still hear him.

“Is there another child missing?  Did you find them?” 

You purse your lips into a tight line and turn from Connor.

“No other child is missing.  We think the android who took your child may be from a previous case involving a child who was being abused.”

The man immediately gets defensive as his chest puffs out.

“We don’t abuse our children!  We’re foster parents for fuck’s sake, we _save_ them from abusers!”

You put your hands up to try and calm him down.

“I didn’t say that.  I don’t know why he may have taken your child or where, but we are going to find out.  Please, stay calm so we can work together.”

He is still angry, and you take note of that, but he calms down.  Connor is staring at the couple silently, blinking every so often while tilting his head in thought, then leaves the couple to interview the children outside on the patio.  You excuse yourself from the couple and follow him – he is sitting across from the kids; the oldest is holding onto the four-year-old while the other two are clinging to each other.  You decide to watch his interaction from the doorway, crossing your arms as you lean into the doorframe.

“You must be pretty scared, huh?”  He asks.  He is hunched over with his hands in plain sight, keeping his body language open while also making himself smaller for the kids.  You mentally praise him for it. 

The children all avert their eyes – they are hiding something. 

“I promise you we will find your little brother.  I’m an android, you know, and I never fail my missions.”

The eight-year-old seems to perk up.  “You’re a robot?”  The twelve-year-old nudges him and shakes his head.

Oh, they are definitely hiding something.

“Yes.  A special robot designed to help police.” 

The four-year-old girl is chewing on her bottom lip and fidgets with her fingers.  She wants to say something but knows she shouldn’t and you’re about to step in, but Connor acts first.

“You look like you want to tell me something.  You can trust your secret with me, I’m not allowed to tell secrets.”

He smiles like a godsent angel, his pale blue LED acting as his halo.

“Really?”

She is cut off when the oldest boy puts his hand over her mouth.  Connor is ready with his next line, but you feel an ominous presence come up behind you and turn to see the foster mother look past you at the children.  Her makeup is pristine, even after crying, and there isn’t a blonde curl out of place. 

“I think the children have had enough.  Today was rather traumatizing and I would prefer you stop pushing them so much.”

She reaches her hand out to them and they immediately scramble from the patio chairs to her inside the house.  She busies herself with taking them to the kitchen to make lunch, not noticing when the oldest lags.  He looks down to Connor nervously, visibly shaking on the spot with his brows furrowed together. 

“I…I really like reading, you know. It helps me sleep.”

He swallows hard and scurries away to join the others.  You exchange a knowing look with Connor, who nods to you.  You both re-enter the home and watch the couple in the kitchen while making your way to the staircase.  They don’t seem to notice you, so you two quickly, and silently, head upstairs.

“Okay, inspect any bookshelf you find.  These fuckers are hiding something.”

You two split up – Connor takes the master bedroom while you check the kid’s rooms.  Nothing in the first, so you head into the second.  There is a separate bookshelf against the farthest wall, and upon inspection, there doesn’t seem to be any sort of mechanism that suggests it opens.  When you look behind the thing, it’s clear there is only a wall there.  Why would the kid mention reading if he didn’t mean for you to look at the bookshelf?  You exit the bedroom and that’s when Connor calls your attention.

“Lieutenant, come here a moment.”

You enter to see a large bookshelf built-into the wall opposite the king-sized bed.  In the center is a flat screen tv mounted to the wall with books surrounding it.  Next to it is the door to the en-suite master bathroom.

“Do you see anything strange about the layout?”  He asks.

You take a moment to inspect the room, but you’re at a loss.

“No, but I’m guessing you do.”

“The hallway measures 9 feet from the entrance of the bedroom door to the bathroom at the end of the hall, which coincides with the measurement from here,” he points to the spot that lines up with the door in the bedroom, “to the farthest wall of the bathroom.  But what gets me is the width.  The bathroom should be the same width as the bedroom, but it isn’t, and yet this bookshelf on the wall takes up the entire space.”

“So…there is unused space behind the bookshelf?”

“Precisely, between the bathroom and the hallway.  Why would there be a space like that in the middle of the house on the second floor?”

You feel goosebumps on your arms.  You knew these assholes were hiding something.

“Do you see anything like a switch or something?”

Connor inspects the bookshelf, taking interest in the television on the wall.  He is looking over the buttons on the side.  When he presses one of the buttons, nothing happens.  His LED blinks red and spins like mad and he presses again, but this time he holds it down. 

**_Click_ **

At the far end of the bookshelf where it meets the other wall, you see a skinny portion of it come loose and now the seams of the hidden door are visible.  Your breath is shaking, but your hands are still as you reach for it and push it back.  It is as tall as the wall and slides back easily like some shit out of the Swedish furniture store I-DEA, but it’s so small you must turn sideways to shimmy inside.  It is dark, so you bring out your flashlight and reveal the horror hidden behind.

Immediately in front of you is a shelf containing various torturous items.  Collars with chains, dull whips, blindfolds, gags…you feel your guts twist inside.  As you step forward, your light glides along the wall to the end, where a pair of leather shackles hang from the wall.  Below the shackles, you notice a plain wooden chair that has been modified with a hole in the middle of the seat and a bucket just below it. 

Now, you are shaking.  Vibrating, more like, as old wounds rip open deep within your heart and your emotions boil over. 

“Connor,” you start with a tremble in your voice, “What do you see?” 

“There are faint blood stains on the wall.”

“They’ve killed kids here?!”  You ask in a shocked whisper.

“No, there isn’t that much.  Just splatters of it.  If I took a guess, it could be from whipping or severe beating.”

Your other hand forms a tight fist at your side.

“Lieutenant, there is…” his voice trails off when he crouches to touch old stains on the floor.  “Old semen stains.  Some are fresher than others, but I can’t say for sure.  There is also some other type of stain here.”  He pauses a moment, noticing a change in atmosphere and looks over his shoulder at you.

But you’re long gone.  Physically, you are in the room, but your mind is about 1 minute ahead to when you stomp down the stairs and lunge at the throats of those two children fuckers downstairs.  Exactly 3 seconds later, you turn on your heels and charge down the hall. 

“Lieutenant!”  Connor yells after you and takes chase. 

You’re expecting him to grab hold of you, but when he catches up, he doesn’t.  He falls right in step with you as you two hurry down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. 

“Lieutenant?”  The mother starts, “is everything alright?”

You try your hardest to get your emotions together, but when you see the father standing behind the eldest boy, with his hand on his shoulder, and the officers enjoying beverages the couple had prepared, you can’t stop the hatred that drips from your words. 

“Step away from the kid.  Right now.  And you two,” you turn to the officers, “get these assholes in cuffs!”

“What?  What’s going on!?”  The mother yells and you turn on her, stepping so close as to invade her personal space.

“Agatha Campbell, you are under arrest for aggravated assault against a minor, imprisonment of a minor…” you list the crimes off one-by-one, watching as the colour drains from her face. 

When you finish, you turn on the husband next, adding aggravated sexual assault to his list of crimes.  The father is being handcuffed while the mother is approached by the second cop; her face goes from shocked to horrified and she turns on her husband at the mention of sexual assault.

“You mean – oh god!  Darryl, how could you?!  You fucking animal!”

She rushes towards the children, but you intercept her, glaring down into her wide eyes. 

“There is no need to lie, Mrs. Campbell.”  Says Connor as he steps towards her.  “Besides semen and blood, there was a third type of stain in that room.  There was female ejaculate, as well.”

And there she goes.  No amount of blush or foundation can hide the utter terror in her face.   Her bottom lip trembles as tears fill her eyes and she starts to cry.  You nod at the other officer to arrest her and he does so with ease.  The adults are taken off the property, followed by a series of gasps as the neighbours watch; you are still shaking on the spot, but you’re not quite done.  You turn and look at the children cowering at the table.  The oldest is the only one not crying and he tries taking all the kids into a warm hug to comfort them.

“I’m so sorry,” you say to them, crouching down to their eye level, “this should have never happened.”

None of them say a word, they only drop their eyes to the floor.

“I’m going to find your little brother, okay?”

“No, it’s okay.”  Says the oldest boy.  “He said he would take care of him, and I believe him.”

Your eyebrows scrunch together.

“Who?  Who said he’d be okay?”

“The robot.  Like him.”  His head nods in Connor’s direction and you realize the kid saw the android take the little one away.  You immediately bring out your holographic pad and bring up the android’s photo.

“Was this the robot who took him?”

When he and the young four-year-old nod, your heart aches for them. 

“He came in through the window and I woke up.  He said he knew what Mrs. Campbell was doing and was going to save us, but I knew he couldn’t take us all.  I told him to take Henry because he was the smallest.”

“Did he say where he was taking Henry?  Did you see what direction he went?”

He shakes his head and your small glimmer of hope burns out.  You fight the urge to scream right then and there; you wish you could take all the kids into your arms right now and take them to some wonderful place where they will never feel pain again.  But you can’t; you’re forced to subject them to the system where they will be separated and fed into another household.  You can only hope it will be better than this one.

After you write the kid’s statement, you help them into the police cruiser and watch as they are taken away, leaving just you and Connor and the forensics team inside the room upstairs gathering evidence and searching through the bedrooms.  You turn back inside, close the front door, and your outer wall comes apart.  Tears pour down your face, your breaths stagger hopelessly, and your knees begin to wobble. 

More and more abuse.  You became a cop to help end it, but it seems no matter how many pedophiles you catch there is still no end to any of it.  You know those kids will grow up to be broken adults, constantly questioning if their life is even worth living if they were dealt such a shit hand to begin with.  You start falling into the shithole that is your mental health and try to hide your face from Connor with your fingers on your forehead to shield your eyes from him as you look to the floor.

But he won’t let you ignore him.  There is a gentle touch on your shoulders as Connor embraces you, turning you to face him so he can properly pull you in close.  He doesn’t say anything because even an android knows when someone just needs a silent act of comfort.

* * *

It’s 9 o’clock.  You’re sitting on the old leather couch that has seen you through your college years and smoking a newly lit joint while some shitty Christmas commercial plays.  Connor is on the opposite end of the couch, sitting politely with his hands in his lap, and Ash is resting on yours.  You barely register anything is happening, partly from the drugs slowly seeping into your system, and partly from the mental drain of the day.

**“Twinkles is the purrrfect pet for your children!  No feeding, no litter to clean, and no shedding hair!  She makes the purrrfect Christmas gift!  Get Twinkles today and let her put a twinkle in your eye!”**

“Hm, android pets, huh?”  You say, “Maybe I should get one.  It’d be a helluva lot easier to manage.”

Just then Ash nips at your thumb and you jump from the sharp pain.

“Ow!  Fuck, Ash!  Okay, okay, no android pets, chill out.”

You know cats can’t smile, yet she seems to do just that as she settles back in your lap and you resume petting her.  It’s then you notice Connor is staring at you and his LED is yellow.

“What is it, Connor.” You ask plainly.

“You are smoking cannabis.”  He says ever-so-diligently, and you almost choke at the word.  He sounds like your old psychology professor.

“Yes, Connor, I’m smoking weed.”

“But cannabis is illegal in the state of Michigan.”

“Medical ‘cannabis’ isn’t and thanks to my PTSD, I can get as much as I want.” 

“May I see your prescription?”

You’re in your underwear wearing only a loose t-shirt, but you make a show of checking your non-existent pockets.

“Oh, here it is!” 

You pull your hand out of your side “pocket” and flip Connor your middle finger before settling back against the couch.

“That was uncalled for.”  He says and you smirk.

You both go back to watching whatever it was on the television, but it isn’t long before Connor breaks the silence again.

“Lieutenant, I want to discuss yesterday, specifically when we had sex in the alleyway.”

Jesus Christ, you’re not high enough for this and after today, you think he would just let it go.  You clear your throat and take a bigger inhale than before.

“Okay.  What do you want to talk about?”  You do your best not to make eye contact, but you can tell Connor is looking at you.

“You seemed bothered when I said I do not feel satisfaction.  Why is that?”

You finish the last of your blunt and put it out in the ashtray on the coffee table, disturbing Ash’s sleep and she hops off your lap.  With all your distractions gone, you bring one leg up onto the couch so you can turn and face him fully.

“Well…sex involves two people.  I mean, sometimes it’s more, but – whatever, you know what I mean.  I don’t know about others, but for me, I can’t fully enjoy it unless I know my partner feels good, too.  Otherwise, I feel like I’m fucking a – pardon my language here – a sex toy, and that’s no fun for me.”

There’s a momentary pause as Connor processes the information.

“But you seemed to enjoy yesterday?” 

“I mean…yeah, I did.  When you’re a bottom like me it’s tough to NOT enjoy a good fuck when it’s being handed to you.  What I’m saying is there needs to be some connection to it.  If I just wanted to get penetrated, I could just go to the nearest sex shop and get a dildo, but it feels so much better when I am with someone who is getting just as turned on as me.  Does that make sense?”

Connor looks away to think.  His lips form a relaxed line and the brightness from the television reflects in his brown eyes.  Whoever designed him did one hell of a fucking job and you hope they received an Employee of the Month award for designing the most fuckable android ever.

“I think I understand.  Give me a moment, please.”

His eyelids flutter while his eyes roll back and you wonder for a moment if androids can be possessed, so you lean away from him.  A few seconds later he blinks and his whole body relaxes.

“The fuck was that just now?”  You ask.

“I’m sorry if that bothered you.  I just downloaded the software required for me to experience orgasms.”

Your drug-addled brain needs some processing time and you put your hands up.

“Whoa what – you just what now?”

“If I am to be an appropriate sexual outlet for you, I need to be able to experience orgasm.  My prototype has loose restrictions when it comes to accessing software since I may need something in order to help police investigations, so I just downloaded the software required to—”

“To orgasm, right, right.  I got it.  So…you can feel pleasure now?”

“I believe so, yes.”

Your eyes dart down to his prim, pleated pants and a sudden curiosity leaves your fingers feeling restless. 

“Can we try it out?”

His eyebrows raise when he hears the request.

“Right now?  Are you reasonably aroused?”

You take that as a “yes” and practically jump from the couch to kneel in front of him.

“I’m always aroused, Connor.  Now slide your hips forward.”

You can’t even remember the last time you sucked dick and your mouth is nearly watering as you work at his pants and shimmy them down his legs, and -- how cute, he is even wearing dark gray boxer briefs to match the colour of his suit.  He’s probably wearing those terrible black mid-calf socks that businessmen wear, too. 

But there is something missing – a rather obvious bulge that should be there.  You pull down his briefs to confirm your suspicion – no dick.

“Uh, Connor?  Help me out here?” 

You point your fingers to his groin and Connor looks down. 

“Oh right!  Sorry.”

His fingertips touch his pelvic plating and you witness something you feel like you were never meant to see.  His skin turns white and a compartment opens; from it, a panel extends forward with an average-sized limp dick attached to it, complete with a set of testicles hanging from it.  When the panels slide into place, his skin comes back to colour it, and brown pubic hair sprouts at the base. 

You don’t notice that your mouth is hanging open and your eyes are wide – whatever arousal you had was destroyed witnessing that technological abomination.

“Wow…okay.  I just saw that.  Did you do that yesterday?”

“Yes.”  He says with a smile.

“You know what?  From now on, can you just keep your dick out?  I don’t ever want to see that again.”

“I can, but it might make me less efficient at running if we need to chase down a suspect.”

“Oh, cry me a river.   If humans can adapt, I’m sure you’ll survive.”

Moving on, you inch closer to him and grab the base of his cock.  Connor hitches his breath and you look up at him curiously to see his eyes are very focused on you.

“What are you going to do?”  He asks.  You smile mischievously when you realize you’re about to bring Connor to his very first orgasm.

“Why don’t you look into your ‘research’ and guess?”  You say with some sarcasm in your voice.

There is a very notable shiver when he exhales, and you pulse in your underwear.  His design has no foreskin, so you slowly lean forward with a gob of spit on your tongue and slide the head into your mouth to close your lips around it.

“Oh!  L-Lieutenant, that’s…”

There is no taste to him.  No sweat, no musk, and you don’t have to worry about the last time he washed.  Sucking on him is almost like sucking on a flaccid bit of silicone, but the fact you can hear him sighing above you makes up for it.  His cock is beginning to harden, and you take all of it into your mouth while it’s still malleable, smirking proudly when he moans lowly.  He hardens almost immediately after and you pull back slowly, sucking the entire way until you pop off and lean back to admire your work.  Your fist is jerking him off gently to keep up the hardness while you look up at him.

And holy hell is he gorgeous.

His eyes are half-lidded, shining, and entirely focused on you; there is a faint blush on his cheeks and though androids don’t need to breathe, his chest is very obviously rising and falling heavily with whatever pleasure he is feeling now. 

“Are you feeling it, Connor?”  You ask as lustfully as you can manage.

“I-I think so.”

“Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“There is a strange…pulsing sensation that goes from the base of my penis to the tip and my testicles seem to clench whenever it feels particularly good.  But I also feel feverish and my stomach is cramping.  Is that normal?”

You bite your lower lip and nod.

“Oh, yeah, baby.  That’s perfectly normal.”

Connor tilts his head back and sighs heavily with a light moan dangling from the end of it.  He is feeling so good right now and that’s all you need to keep going.  His dick is hard in your grip, but you know it can get harder.  You dive forward with full vigour and take half of him into your mouth before beginning to bob your head up-and-down while jerking off the rest of him.

“Unh – hah!”

Your other hand is flat on his thigh to support you as you feel your strength fading.  It doesn’t help the drugs are kicking in, too, making you feel light-headed while you rock your head, but you do your damn best to keep your lips loose and your mouth wet – this is Connor’s first blowjob, it’s now your personal mission to see this through.

Then, you feel his hands weave into your hair on either side when he stops your movements right as you take all of him into the back of your mouth.  You try to lift your head, but instead, he slowly pushes you down further, leaving you no choice but to swallow him down.  Your throat stretches painfully, and tears form in the corners of your eyes while your fingers clench to try and dig your nails into the synthetic skin of his thighs.

**_NGLUGH – HGUNH_ **

You’re gagging, your stomach is retching, and you taste the sourness of bile at the back of your throat, but that isn’t even the worse of it; your lungs are beginning to protest from the lack of oxygen and your vision is darkening around the edge.  You’re about to die choking on android dick and you know damn well that’s what they will write on your fucking tombstone.

Just when you have accepted your fate, Connor lets go and you fly off his dick to stumble backward while coughing terribly.

“What the FUCK, Connor?!” 

When you look at him, he doesn’t even seem the slightest bit apologetic.

“You almost suffocated me!  What’s your problem?!”

“I’m sorry, I only did as you asked and looked into my data storage of all the pornography you like.  In all the media involving oral sex, deep throating was rather prevalent.  Clearly, you enjoy ‘choking on dick’.”

You are speechless.  Did Connor – YOUR Connor -- just say the phrase “choking on dick”? 

“I don’t like ‘choking on dick’, asshole.”  You spit back at him.  He stares at you knowingly as you lie through your teeth.

“You know, I always find it interesting when humans try to lie to androids.”  He says and you gulp.  “Not to mention, I’m the first prototype of my kind designed to help police.”

He leans forward with his fingertips of each hand touching each other and his gaze unwavering as he stares down at you.

“Do you really think you can lie to me?”

There’s a notable threat underlying his voice and goosebumps form on your arms.  Whatever bravado you had is now crumbling by the minute, matching the pace at which your underwear is growing ever wetter.  After some hesitation, you find the nerve to speak again.

“L-listen.  We need a safe word.  And a signal.”

He cocks his head gently, so you explain further.

“You know, a way of communicating when things need to stop, or if we need a break from the situation.  It’s important for safety and stuff.  Got it?”

His head straightens out and he nods.

“Okay.  The safe word will be…” You struggle to think in the haze of your brain, but Ash meanders into the living room to aid you.

“Beans!  Our safe word is ‘beans’.  And our signal, in case I can’t talk, will be…two shrugs of my shoulders, like this.”

You pretend to have your hands behind your back and shrug your shoulders as suggested. 

“Does that make sense?”

“Yes, I understand.”

He leans back against the couch and uses one hand to grab the base of his erection to present it to you like some treat while the other works at undoing his shirt to expose his toned torso.

“Now, if you’re done talking, how about you come back here and put that pretty little mouth to better use?  And then I’ll choke you just the way you like it.”

He punctuates those last few words, ending his sentence with a sly upturn of one corner of his lips.

“Jesusfuckingchrist.” You whisper shakily.

You muster up the strength to inch forward on your knees and find your place between his legs again.  His hand is back in your hair, gently petting you before gripping a handful ever-so-carefully as if to remind you of the strength he has.  He helps guide you down on to his cock and you open your wet mouth willingly to take him back inside.

“Mmm…I can see why humans are so obsessed with sex.  It’s…magnificent.”

 _You don’t even know the half of it._ You think to yourself.

You work on coating his dick properly this time, more as a service to yourself than him, and it isn’t long before he is pushing down on your head. 

“Are you ready, my pet?” 

You throb at the name he has gifted you and nod.  The pressure on your head increases and you relax your throat, letting his cock slide into your throat as easily as possible.  When you swallow around him, his moan sends more pre-cum dripping from you and you move your underwear out of the way so you can properly pleasure yourself.  Then, your gag reflex kicks in, forcing your shoulders to lurch as you fight against it.

“Ohh!  Your throat feels so good.  Do it again for me.  Please?”

His hand pets your hair and you instinctively lean into it.  Did he even really need to ask you?  You swallow down whatever bit you can until your nose is right against his pubic hair, then experimentally bob your head until your throat reflexes again, making your whole esophagus tighten around him and he grips your hair tightly while hissing through his teeth and bucking his hips up.  You rub yourself faster and moan around him. 

“Yess!  I am so close, Lieutenant!  I’m…I’m going to orgasm!”

_Hmm…his dirty talk needs some work._

You gag a couple more times, but your stomach is beginning to turn – you’ve got maybe one more left in you before you throw up all over him.  Thankfully, those last two gags do him in and he yanks your head off him, crying out in the sweetest, whiniest voice you have ever heard him make, sending your pleasure ever higher and you moan right along with him.

“Ah!  Ah!  Hmmm!!!”

Just when your pleasure is about to peak, you pull your hand away and subject yourself to the tantalizing tease of edging yourself; a crooked smile splays across your face as you hump the air like a dog in heat, groaning all the while.  Connor has one hand on your head to keep it in place while his other jerks his cock, giving you a front row seat to your private show; only, you weren’t expecting him to actually ejaculate, so when you feel drops of something hit your face you end up having to close your eyes and mouth.

“Haah…mmmm…shit, that was…”

You peek one eye open to see his cheeks are fully flushed and even his pupils are dilated and hazy.  Some serious research went into his new software to ensure it was as accurate as possible and you applaud the programmer behind it.  However, you can’t help but wonder what the fuck his body just ejected onto your face. 

“Connor, what did you just shoot onto my face?”

“Water-based synthetic ejaculate.”

You touch your fingers to your cheek and, sure enough, they come into view covered in a milky white substance.

“Damn, CyberLife really thought of everything, huh?  But why did you cum on my face!”

“I assumed you might enjoy it because –”

“Let me guess…my porno gave you the idea?”

You give him an unimpressed glare and he shrugs his shoulders innocently.  At least he tried.

“Would you like me to deactivate the function?”

“Hell no.  In fact, I’ve got some ideas we can play around with another time.”

His smile returns and he leans forward just enough so he can cup your face in both hands.

“I’m so happy you said that.”  He pulls you in for a gentle kiss, smearing his cum over your lips and his.  His eyes softly close and you become a puddle of jelly in his hands.  When he pulls away, it’s only just enough for him to whisper.

“I can’t wait to see you covered in my cum one of these days.”

Your pleasure roars back to life as your breath stutters; just as quickly as he switched, his demeanor changes and he tilts his head just slightly as he smirks, his eyes dropping to your crotch.

“Earlier, you masturbated while watching me orgasm, but you stopped before fully orgasming.  Why is that?”

Why did he have to ask such complicated questions at a time like this?

“It’s…it’s called edging.  You pleasure someone until they are close to cumming but stop right before it happens.  That way, the person is left with just a taste of it.  If you do it enough times it can drive a person crazy--”

“I want to do that to you.”  He demands and you nod weakly.

He helps you to your feet and pulls you along by your hand to the bedroom where you both strip down to nothing before climbing onto the bed together.  Your breath is taken away when you see his naked form for the first time.  His body is the very definition of perfection, with just enough muscle to see under the tightness of his skin like that of a dancer.  Apart from his pubic hair, his skin doesn’t have a single mark or imperfection on it.  His nipples are the perfect colour of pink and you want so very badly to suck back on them until he is hard and aching for you. 

You are lying on your back with Connor beside you.  His eyes rove over your body slowly.  Steadily.  Undoubtedly memorizing every detail of your body before coming to rest on your crotch where you shamelessly open your legs for him.  His hand doesn’t go for you right away; rather, he lets his fingertips graze your skin, making you suck your breath in when he touches you.

He’s touched you so many times already, but this time you feel overly sensitive to it.  Maybe because you’re both fully naked?  Or on the bed?  Who fucking knows, but when his thumb reaches your nipple and purposefully drags across it you inhale a shaky breath.

“You’re sensitive.”  He whispers so softly it has you trembling.  “I like that.”

“Ngh, Connor.  Please.”  You beg of him.  You haven’t specified what you want, but you hope to god he knows. 

He flattens his palm against your chest, gliding over your stomach and spreading his fingers before touching your crotch.  His touch is lukewarm, yet it leaves you feeling feverish; when his fingers touch your most sensitive part, your back arches as a low moan escapes you. 

“Ohh fuck, Connor.  That’s so good.”

Your hands are restless and join him down below to touch his hands while he pleasures you, which you feel is totally allowed, but then he lifts off the bed so his other hand can quickly contain your wrists to bring them above your head against the wall.

He is peering down at you, disappointed, and you feel like you just did something naughty.  You smile slyly with your bottom lip between your teeth and squirm down the bed so you can feel his strength in your arms when he tightens his grip on your wrists.

“Ohh, you didn’t like that?”  You ask.

“Only I will do the touching tonight.”  He answers and you nearly giggle from the thought.

You didn’t even know you were capable of giggling.

He keeps his eyes locked with yours while his hand resumes its duty.  He is pleasuring you again and you happily let your expressions do all the talking.  Your jaw drops, your eyelids flutter, your tongue tries to wet your drying lips as you pant heavily; every action is communicating something important to Connor, so you need to make sure he knows how fucking well he is doing.

“Are you feeling it, Lieutenant?”

You laugh half-heartedly; he can be such a sass sometimes.  You roll your hips into his hand and sigh gently.

“Yeah, I’m feeling it, Connor.”

“Tell me what you’re feeling.  I need to know.”  He whispers.

“Research, right?”  You tease.

“No.  I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

Your smile drops when he rubs a particularly good spot and you swear your heart is about to beat right out of your chest.  Christ, he’s really…who the fuck programmed this software?

“I-I’m…hot.  I’m really hot.  My toes are buzzing, and my head feels heavy, like trying to lift it would be impossible right now.  My insides are all tight, too.  Ohh!  Fuck, just like that, Connor.  Oh, fuck!”

His hand works effortlessly to pleasure you and your head starts to spin.  You’re going to cum any second now.  But, right before your build-up happens, Connor takes his hand away and your hips drop to the bed. 

“Why’d you stop?!” 

“I’m edging you.” 

“No no, that’s not right.”  You’re a bit frustrated actually and fight against his grip.  He has the idea down, but he needs to practice recognizing the right moment to pull away – you still had your eyes open for fuck’s sakes!

“But, you said—”

“I know, but – ugh.  Okay, okay.  You need to practice.  Do it again and I’ll tell you when to stop, ok?  You need to pull away when I’m JUST about to cum.  Go again.”

His robotic side breaks through his composure when he takes a few seconds to analyze your body, looking from your face to your groin as his LED spins yellow.  When he is done, he relaxes into his previous position, keeping your hands raised, and starts to rub you again.  You’re a bit more sensitive now, so it doesn’t take long for your hips to be bucking up and your breaths to turn hot. 

“Keep going, keep going.”  You chant to him and he obeys. 

He starts getting a hang of recognizing your body language, though having his hand on you so he can analyze your temperature sure helps, too.  He manages to edge you successfully on the second try and you whine from the intense euphoria it brings you.  You are so god damn close to cumming, you’re dripping pre-cum onto his hand and rolling your eyes like some thirsty cockslut and you love it. 

“You are simply _amazing_.”

His lips ghost over your cheek to kiss your temple and you whine for him, turning to face him and opening your mouth with your tongue just barely hanging out like a welcome mat for him.  He reciprocates your kiss, meeting you with his mouth just as open and taking your tongue to suck on it while his hand nears your crotch again. 

When his hand is on you, your eyes flutter closed.  You moan into his kiss, his soft lips massaging yours and the taste of his hyper-realistic tongue inside your wet mouth. 

“Do I taste good?”  You ask weakly.

“You have no idea.”

He smiles when you whine again and rewards you by pleasuring you faster; the wet sounds are loud in your small bedroom, making you blush from the lewdness of it.

“Fuck-  Connor!”

“Say it again.”

“Connor!  Connor!  Fuck!  I’m—I’m!!”

He rubs you just a tad more, making your whole lower body rise off the bed as you chase his hand, but then the pleasure is gone when he pulls his fingers away like he just touched a hot flame.

“No! No!  Connor, please!  Keep going!  I’m right there!”

He contemplates for a moment.  You realize you’re giving him mixed orders, but who fucking cares??  You need to cum so badly, why can’t he just obey you and do it?!

“Connor!  Please!  I want to cum!”

You’re writhing on the bed now, even kicking your feet like an impatient child as you beg him for release.  He watches you silently, inspects your body carefully, and comes to a clear decision.

“Not yet.  You will cum when I let you.”

Your eyes grow wide.  Dear god, what have you done?

* * *

By the fifth go around, you are a complete wreck.  Every fibre in your body is twitching uncontrollably, drool is dripping from the corners of your mouth, your eyes have lost focus and spend most of their time rolled back in their sockets, your hands are completely numb from being elevated for so long--

And Connor remains as stoic as ever. 

His hand goes for you again and you pull away, sinking your hips into the bed, because though his touch is so gentle it causes you an undeniable pleasurable pain that has become too much to handle at this point.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He says.

“No, no, no.  Connor, I can’t.  It hurts- I need-“

“Shh, I know.  You can cum this time.”

He wets his fingers with your pre-cum and, with the lightest touch from his fingertips, strokes you steadily.  A pained cry spills from your raspy throat.

“Cum for me, Lieutenant.  _Let it go._ ”

He doesn’t tell you twice, he doesn’t need to.  Within seconds, your overstimulated groin erupts with a fiery pleasure only overstimulation could provide, and you sob from the euphoria of it.  He is nuzzling your neck, his eyes closed so he can record your every sound while his fingers continue pleasuring you through your orgasm.  It’s fucking amazing, it’s exactly what you need, but the pleasure quickly crosses over into pain and you scream your safe word.

“BEANS, BEANS, BEANS! FUCKING BEANS!”

His hand pulls away, fingers spread wide like he is trying to reassure you he won’t touch you again.  Your body has raised a full foot off the bed, and it collapses into a puddle on the sweat-soaked mattress.  Your lungs ache for air that your dry, parched throat tries to give with each strained inhale.  You don’t even realize he has released your hands and they fall lifelessly against the wall behind you. 

“Lieutenant?  Are you okay?”

You shake your head no. 

“Which…brings us to…your next lesson.”  Each word is a struggle to say as you waver on the edge of consciousness.

“Aftercare.  You fucked me up…real good, Connor.  And if you’re gonna top like that…you need to know how to…take care of your bitch.”

You instruct him to run a bath for you, scorching hot just the way you like it.  While it runs, he learns how to massage your quaking legs, your arms, your hands – anywhere that is still shaking from the session.  He fetches you some cold water and a beer for your time in the tub and, by then, the bath is ready and steaming. 

He remains with you as you soak to make sure you don’t pass out in the tub.  He keeps a protective hand on your forearm so he can closely monitor you; you feel light-headed, and you are certain it isn’t from the steam.  At some point, your beer is half-finished and you wind up back in bed; you don’t really remember how, but you don’t care because the bed is so impossibly comforting and now there’s a gentle humming whir that fills the stale air as Connor holds you close from behind.

At least you were able to forget the day’s events for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend introduced me to Detroit: Become Human and I am in LOVE with Connor. Except, I don't imagine Connor as a bottom like most people do. No, no...I HC Connor as a handsome, affectionate, soft-dom daddy who puts you in your place just like you want him to. 
> 
> So here is my self-indulgent piece! OC replaces Hank in this AU and is gender neutral. I kept their characteristics non-specific, so no matter who you are you can enjoy Connor's dominant side :p
> 
> As always, I love your feedback so if you enjoyed this work, please leave a kudos and/or a comment to tell me how I did.
> 
> Enjoy!! <3 <3


End file.
